User talk:SSDGFCTCT9
Archives: 1 (Before May 2010), 2 (May 2010), 3 (June 2010) RE: Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Agreed, Pump actions suck in BC 2, Especially with Magnum Ammo. [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - What's the plan?]] 16:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I really hope the Vietnam expansion is either A) Free or B) Has more than 4 maps. If not I'm reconsidering on getting it. [[User:DEathgod65|'''DEathgod65]][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - What's the plan?]] 08:47, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I hope they include new maps, but i want to see remakes of maps like Operation Flaming Dart and Siege of Khe Sanh. [[User:DEathgod65|'''DEathgod65]][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - What's the plan?]] 14:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I loved Bad Company's maps, especially Par for the Course, Oasis, End of the Line, Harvest Day and Acta Non Verba they all are more appealing to me than Bc 2's maps *Par for the course, Crossing Over & End of the Line (Conquest) > Atacama Desert (COME ON THEIR 3 HELICOPTER CONQUEST MAPS IN BC AND ONLY 1 IN BC 2) *Harvest Day >''' Arica Harbor (More Tanks) *Ascension & Over and Out (Rush) >''' Nelson Bay *Ghost Town '> '''Laguna Alta *End of The Line (Rush) '> 'Laguna Presa (Rush) What's more they ALL would be more fun to unleash destruction 2.0 on than the Bc 2 maps. [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65]][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - What's the plan?]] 14:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Lol the Black Eagle was actually my favorite tank to destroy with a AH-64 Apache, M1A2 Abrams or a Artillery Piece :p And i loved rushing for the 1st Apache and fighting in it till the end of the game :) And i just stopped playing BFBC lol :D [[User:DEathgod65|'''DEathgod65]][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - What's the plan?]] 15:11, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I wish Oasis had 2 or 3 Black Eagles to match up to the American Abrams, so there would be a awesome tank war, pity i never got the F200 in BC. As it was my 1st game. Tried it out before though, Awesome gun. :) [[User:DEathgod65|'''DEathgod65]][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - What's the plan?]] 15:42, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hmm TMOI made an idiotic category, seen here. would you please delete it, and warn/block him? 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'''File Not Found]] 03:35, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, it was I who made the category. It was for my blog post that everyone seems to have taken an interest in. Well, that blog was a rant, so I sorted it under the "rant" category. Just thought I'd bring that up, for the record and all. Zealot Guy 16:25, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Zealot Guy May want his talk page archived. He deleted half the stuff in it... --Letlev (Talk) 04:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Is it wrong of me to want to strike trivial crap from the record? Anyway, SSD, please remove and archive everything on my talk page from your "Archive" post up to and including TMOI's "X-Box?" post. Thank you.So that would but sections "X-BOX?", "hey", "OK, listen to me.", "Add Me on PSN", "Or", and "I would still". Thank you again. Zealot Guy 16:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC)